Peridot
Peridot era uma Homeworld Gem da corte de Diamante Amarelo, porém acabou á traindo e atualmente é uma Crystal gem. Aparência Peridot tem a pele verde-limão, e cabelo amarelo-verde pálido denominado em uma forma de tetraedro. Sua cor verdadeira do olho é desconhecida neste tempo, devido a ser matizada por sua viseira, mas pode ser presumida ser alguma máscara do verde. Sua boca e língua são azuis. Sua gema está localizada em sua testa, e tem a forma de um triângulo invertido com cantos achatados. Em todas as suas aparições até à data, ela usa um uniforme sem mangas verde V-pescoço. Seu terno é principalmente verde médio, com um esboço de diamante verde escuro em torno do recorte de sua área do pescoço, reunindo-se para formar a insígnia Diamond Amarelo em seu plexo solar, com uma porção verde escuro entre o peito e perneiras. Suas perneiras apresentam almofadas de joelho em forma de diamante amarelo. Ela nunca é vista sem sua viseira, que cobre a metade superior de seu rosto e tinge seus olhos verde-amarelo. Desde sua primeira aparição em "Warp Tour", Peridot usou reforçadores de membros, que foram eliminados como de "Catch and Release". Essas extensões artificiais são de cor verde-claro e acendem-se em direção aos pulsos e tornozelos, que são de cor muito verde escuro. Os potenciadores de braço também apresentam dedos artificiais que não estão diretamente ligados, mas em vez levitar em torno de onde as palmas seriam. Sem eles, ela é apenas tão alta quanto Ruby e Sapphire e um pouco mais do que Steven. Personalidade Inicialmente, Peridot foi mostrado para ser morose e implacável. Ela é hábil com a tecnologia Gem e trabalhava para Homeworld como uma técnica. Ela levava seu trabalho a sério, esmagando um de seus Robonoids sob os pés quando foi danificado em sua primeira aparição durante "Warp Tour". Em "Marble Madness" ela interage brevemente com Steven, questionando-o sobre o estado atual da Terra antes de perder o interesse e tentar esmagá-lo. Quando os Crystal Gems intervêm e se revelam, Peridot fica chocada e nervosa. Quando ela percebe que as Gemas de Cristal foram as que estão destruindo seu equipamento, ela rapidamente perde a paciência e pergunta "Por que você continua destruindo minhas coisas ?!". Peridot é muito ingênua quando se trata da Terra, especialmente quando a informação não é importante para a missão, ela estava completamente inconsciente da existência de chuva ou tempestades, ela acreditava que Steven era um membro de uma espécie chamada "Stevens" porque isso é o que Ele chamou a si mesmo, e em "Friend Ship" ela se refere aos dedos de Steven como "tocos de toque". No episódio "Too Far", ela também se refere a chaves de fenda como "otimizadores de alavancagem", narizes como "esponjas perfumadas", olhos como "esferas de visão" e pés como "conectores de gravidade". Desde "Jail Break" Peridot tornou-se cada vez mais frenético em suas tentativas de contato com Homeworld e parar o Crystal Gems interferindo com seus planos. Em "Mantêndo-se Juntas". Por exemplo, ao voar afastado com seus dedos - helicóptero, sorri para baixo e ri histericamente, e suas expressões faciais exaggerated durante todo o episódio. Em "Cry for Help", Peridot interrompe "Crying Breakfast Friends!" e todos os outros sinais de televisão com a sua própria transmissão do Centro de Comunicação implorando para Diamond Amarelo uma ajuda. Em "Friend Ship", Peridot ridiculariza as gemas de cristal depois de prendê-las em uma antiga embarcação Gem, acreditando estar sempre um passo à frente, mesmo gritando repetidamente para que elas morram sem escrúpulos, tentando repetidamente destruí-las com as várias armadilhas a bordo. Em "Catch and Release", Peridot rapta Steven com a esperança de que ele será capaz de consertar o Homeworld Warp. Quando ele não pode, ela fica histérica e, eventualmente, rompe com a percepção de que ela está presa na Terra com o Cluster. Antes que ela possa elaborar, as gemas de cristal chegam e desarmar, poof e bolha dela. Depois de se reformar em seu eu natural e perder sua armadura, ela se torna muito juvenil e paranóico, assumindo que itens domésticos inofensivos são "armas" e que cada ação dos Cristal Gems é conduzida pela hostilidade. No entanto, uma vez confortada por Steven, ela se torna muito mais relaxada e cooperativa, embora ela se recusa a cooperar com os Gems e seqüestra-se no banheiro de Steven. Em "When It Rains", Peridot continua obstinadamente se recusando a compartilhar seu conhecimento do Cluster com as Gems, embora ela permita Steven usar o banheiro livremente. Quando uma tempestade ataca, Peridot assume que é o Cluster que choca e pânico, mas depois que Steven explica o ciclo da água para Peridot, ela hesita em concordar em ir para fora, e depois agradece a Steven por ensiná-la e concorda em contar mais sobre o Cluster; Mas com a ressalva ele deve permitir retornar ao jardim de infância para recuperar seus registros, e depois de um encontro com Gems do Cluster e resgate subseqüente pelas Crystal Gems, Peridot finalmente concorda em trabalhar com eles. Uma das principais características de Peridot é sua possessividade e dedicação. Peridot torna-se visivelmente perturbado quando descobre que outros danificaram suas coisas, e está emocionalmente preso a seu pé, pois é a única parte que resta de seus intensificadores de membros. Peridot também é leal com as pessoas que ela respeita, e foi levada a completar sua missão e retornar ao Homeworld, apesar de nenhum contato de Yellow Diamond, e foi mostrado para se agarrar a Steven quando ela está com medo de alguma coisa. Habilidades Peridot possui habilidades padrão de Gem, como criação de bolhas, mudança de forma, fusão, regeneração, etc. * Manipulação de metais: Peridot pode controlar, egrar ou molder metais á seu favor, como revelado em "Baixos demais para Brincar". * '''Resistência Corporal aprimorada: '''Devido a ser uma peridot, ela tem uma resistência maior do que outras gems, como visto em "A Menina do Jardim de Infância". Curiosidades * Peridot possui sua pedra no mesmo local que Pérola, sendo em sua testa; * Peridot com dedos hélices * Seu nome foi baseado na pedra de mesmo nome; * A tradução literal do seu nome seria Peridoto; * Baseado nos seus passos, é possível que Peridot tenha uma grande massa; * Sua arma ainda não foi revelada, o que indica que nem todos os Gems possuem uma; * Peridot juntamente de Alexandrite, Malachite, Stevonnie e Safira são as únicas Gems conhecidas que não convocaram uma arma; * Peridot estava tentando reativar o Jardim de Infância por propósitos desconhecidos; * Ela tem novos poderes como visto em "Keeping it Together"; * Peridot foi a única Gem da série a não se fundir. * No episódio "Friend Ship", ela perde um de seus pés. * Ela sempre ofende todas as Crystal Gems de Cérebro Primitivo; * Ela se assemelha com a fusão de Garnet e Pérola, Sardonyx, por apresentar um estilo de cabelo parecido e por ambas possuírem pedras baseadas no mês de Agosto. Categoria:Homeworld Gems Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Gems Categoria:Antagonistas